Battle Rating
Battle Rating: The Higher your Battle Rating is, the Higher your Performance in Battle, Mainly Calculated Basic Stats (ATK, HP, DEF) and Various other Stats, Advance, Etc Boosting Battle Rating: by Clicking the button Rating or the Guide Button you will access the Boosting Battle Rating menu B.R. Breakdown: This breaks down to the smallest to know what you have improved +Player Battle Rating * Base Attributes: Boost Level * Equipment: Enchance all Equipment, upgrade all etc * Skill: Awakening Skills, and other skills * Astral: Boosted by Level * Title: Increase in Prestige to level title * Guild Bonus: Level Guild Flag, Guild level, and Guild Bonus, (And Alliance) * Dragonsoul: Boost your Dragonsouls up +Hero Battle Rating * Base Attributes: Boost Level, Rebirth and Boost level again * Equipment: Enchance All Equipment, upgrade it all, Etc * Spiritsoul Training: Train Train and Train some more * Soulrise: Upgrade using blessed Stones * Dragonsoul: Level up Dragonsoul +Angel Battle Rating * Base Attributes: Boost Angel's Level * Aegis: All Aegis' Stack and boost ALL Angels +Mount Battle Rating * Base Attributes: Boost Level, Mount Bonuses (from other mounts) * Spiritsoul Training: Train Train and Train more to +50, Max is +65 * Upgrade: use Bless Stones to upgrade +Other * All Other Functions: all that is not on this list adds up even more Rec. Strategy Basic Stats: * PATK - Increases Physical Dmg you inflict in Battle * MATK - Increases Magical Dmg you inflict in battle * ATK - a Mixture of Both Physical and Magical Dmg you inflict in Battle * PDEF - Decreases Physical Dmg Recieved in Battle * MDEF - Decreases Magical Dmg Recieved in Battle * DEF - a Mixture of Both Physical and Magical Decreases Dmg Recieved in battle * HP - Hit Points, improves your ability to Survive in Battle * Agility - improves your Speed of Attack in Battle (Effects your Order of your Turns Higher the more likely to go First) Advanced Stats: * Hit -increases the Chance of hitting your opponent in Battle * Dodge - increases the Chance to Negate being Damage and Being hit in battle * Block - increases chance to Block Enemy's Attacks (Block: Reduces Dmg to 50%) * Crit - increases Chance to Deliver a Critical Hit/Attack (CRIT: Dmg Increases Least by 50%+) * Crit Damage - Increases Damage by a Critical Hit/Attack * END - Reduces chance and Damage of being inflicted by a Critical Hit/Attack Class Resistance Stats: * Angel RES - Reduces Damage from Enemy Angel * Warrior RES - Reduces Damage from Enemy Warrior * Mage RES - Reduces Damage from Enemy Mage * Hunter RES - Reduce Damage from Enemy Hunter * Rogue RES - Reduces Damage from Enemy Rogue Elemental Stats: * Fire DMG - Increases Fire Damage inflicted by an Attack * Fire RES - Reduces Fire Damage Recieved in battle * Ice DMG - Increases Ice Damage inflicted by an Attack * Ice RES - Reduces Ice Damage Recieved in Battle * Electro DMG - increases Electro Damage inflicted by an Attack * Electro RES - Reduces Electro Damage Recieved in Battle * Element DMG - a Mixture of Fire, Ice, Electro inflicted by an Attack * Element RES - a Mixture of Fire, Ice, Electro, Reduces all 3 Damages Recieved in battle Battle Skill/Buffs/Debuffs/Status Effects: * Battle Skill - Buffs/Debuffs/Status Effects will be used at the beginning of Battle Lasts 2 turns * Stun - You Character will not Attack for 1-2Turns (Depends on skill) * Silence - Your Character Will Not Use Rage, But Can Attack for 1-2turns * Chaos - (Used to be Called "Disorder") Causes Enemy to Attack its own Team (turns into a Stun if Rage is max) * Regeneration - (Regen) Heals you or Recovers a % and/or Rage per Turn * Revival - Your Hero is Revived ! to 25% to 100% (Depends on Class, Armor, Skills) * Courage - Receive an Attack Gain a Immunity Shield (Hunter Only) Dragonsouls Skill * Backslash -Blocking or Dodging will Reduce the Attacker's Rage (Warrior Only) * Blade Vortex - Causes 1 Enemy Stun for 1 Turn (Heroic Ring) and Rogue Ability Effect * Cannot Be Dodged - 100% Hit Attack some skills will have this effect * Rebound - (Strike back) Inflicts DMG Back to the attacker Certain % * Counterstrike - Allows you to counter attack an Enemy * Category:Main